


luci gets a restraining order against ace visconti

by injure



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injure/pseuds/injure
Summary: smell





	1. Chapter 1

luci woke up in the killer shack and immediately knew she was in the entity's realm because of the fat bong rip smoke everywhere. she could tell the killer was nearby because of her dark sense perk that she spent 6000 of her hard earned bloodpoints on. "whatever" she said and pulled out her android i phone and opened the wolf game mobile app. she played story mode and even cried when rintarou d...di...died. [ LN:(stand for luci note fuck you) RINTAROU NO :crying: ]

SHE then decided to get off her ass and work on a gen like a good little slutvivor and started on the one in the middle of the killer shack while some dipshit was busy being chased around the map. then suddenly this little freak entered and hid in the locker in the corner. luci ignored him and kept working for a while until the killer showed tf up and luici was like WHOA WTF AHHH!!!! and was chased around the building for a while until the killar (its the doctor btw soo hot omg) started to wreck the FUCK! out of the god pallet. while he was doing that luci pointed at the locker that the dumb bitch had been hiding in for the entire game. he stank so bad that 3 crows were circling the locker. the dockter opened the locker and ther e was an ugly little italian who had this stupid faggot (i had a gay type this for me im not homophobic) grin on his face even when he got picked up. luci was a god at this game tho and started circling the doketer to distract him until the plate of grease could wiggle free. he finally did and then the docter was like SKREEEEEEEEEEE becaus e was fukcing ANGRY about this situation right here oh no he did not like it one bit.

suddenly marla Wait ill finish this later im in a rabbit and im tired


	2. get out of here nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smell

luci was very mad about this little freak and sandbagged him because fuck him. unfortunately ace is very lucky and got away!!!! luci just wanted him to DIE. regie on the other hand kept fucking up skill checks because he couldnt keep his eyes off of aces juicy round ass cheeks... but that's a story for another day hehe :)

simon curtis flesh

no matter how stealthy luci tried to be fucking ACE kept running up to her and leaving a trail of scratchmarks to lead the killar right to her. "wtf fella" she said, pointing

"im horny" said ace

"ok thats it" luci said and pulled out the flog. she spanked ace like the bad bad boy he was EW STOP and his ass cheeks began to desintigrate into powder which reggie came and snorted like crack. reggie died soon after rip

luci then approached the killar directly. "you look like an official looking mister dude" she said "can i please get a restraining order "

the doctor was on like 7 levels of cocaine up the rectum so he was like ok and bashed ace's head in with his bare fist. it esploded like a waddermelon. reggie, dying, shed a single tear..........

luci found the hatch and teabagged the killar before escapeing.


End file.
